Panzerhund
A Panzerhund (German for "Tank/Armored Dog"), is a Nazi robotic hound enemy that appears in Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. '' 1946 The Panzerhund is one of the first prototype robots coming out of General Deathshead's workshop. According to the newspaper, it was first deployed in the eastern front, creating chaos along the Russian ranks as it tore through the battlefield. The most common re-occurring dogs to be seen in the late 40s were the Kampfhund; the Panzerhunds encountered in 1946 by B.J. Blazkowicz appeared during the crash landing upon the beaches of Deathhead's Compound, before he and the other remaining Allied troops scaled the castle walls. Despite their appearance and seemingly invulnerability to attack, they are knocked out by B.J. using an anti-aircraft gun. In The Old Blood, this same 1946 Panzerhund appears twice. It is first encountered after B.J. sees Rudi Jäger take Wesley to be interrogated. It walks out of two sliding doors and B.J. must hide from it to avoid being killed. The same one that is encountered that time is seen again trying to jump up and kill B.J. very similar to how another one did in the New Order. It is seen again during a shootout at Paderborn Bridge, and B.J. must kill it to advance. 1960 The Panzerhund 1960 is the evolution of the first prototype created by General Deathshead during the war. As envisioned by the General in one of his fevered visionary dreams, it is a super-efficient murder machine encased in titanium steel armor and fitted with bone-crushing metal jaws that can cut through the thickest of body armor. The new, far more deadly Panzerhund can be seen several times during the campaign, each time posing a lethal threat to the player. A 1960 Panzerhund requires far more firepower to bring it down than its 1946 counterpart. Strategy Fortunately most of the time the Panzerhund is used as a plot device to herd the player to areas of the map, the player still must move quickly to avoid the Panzerhund, sprinting, shooting and power-sliding under obstacles otherwise, even on lower difficulties, the player will be mauled and quickly killed by the Panzerhund. There are at least 3 times in the game that the player will need to kill them in order to advance, but the player should have the proper tools at hand for the job: *During Chapter 1: Deathshead's compound, the player must crawl through aircraft wreckage and swim underwater to a bomber's machine gun turret to destroy 2 Panzerhunds hunting for survivors of the crashes. *While riding in the helicopter during the Gibraltar Bridge mission: if you remain on board after being told to depart a Panzerhund will charge at the helicopter and must be gunned down, otherwise it will destroy you and the chopper. If you depart immediately the Panzerhund seems not to spawn, instead you will face a group of enemies. *In the Kreisau Circle HQ, during the Nazi Raid mission, a Panzerhund will be the last opponent for the player to deal with. This time the player is fighting on foot, but at least he should have a good variety of weapons: LaserKraftWerk, assault rifle with rocket launcher and tesla grenades. On lower difficulties, a full barrage of laser shots followed by a full salvo of rockets should kill it. On difficulties above "Bring them On", a few full-battery blasts from the LKW will terminate this mechanical beast. **Because the Panzerhund can move more quickly than the player, instead of trying to outrun it, use the debris and obstacles to out-maneuver the Panzerhund, giving the player the opportunity to turn and fire at it. You may not have time to aim down the sights or recharge the weapon, so if the LaserKraftWerk is out and you have no generator upgrade, switch to another weapon. Regardless or your approach to this problem, do not allow it to get to you.Although this won't work everytime, try to use Tesla Grenade to stun it, giving you a few seconds to land free shots. Gallery Panzerhund1946.jpg|Panzerhund (1946) PanzerHund.jpg|Panzerhund (1960) Trivia *There is a special edition of ''Wolfenstein: The New Order called the "Panzerhund Edition", which includes a Panzerhund PVC statue along with other collectible content. *The 1960 form's teeth resemble the Xenomorph creatures Head from the Alien franchise *It is unknown how the Panzerhund tracks its prey, as it lacks visible eyes. It may be possible that the Panzerhund has some sort of IFF sensor to hunt for targets. Category:The New Order enemies Category:Robots